A New Life
by mishimoosiemoo
Summary: When Hermione's relationship with Ron ends, she immerses herself into her work, except she gets a new colleague, who is none other than Draco Malfoy. They are soon forced to work together on a daunting new task which will bring them closer together...in many different ways. Rated M for language and future scenes...
1. Chapter 1: A New Colleague

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy it :D  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, it is J.K. Rowling  
This is only the beginning, and I will try and update as soon as possible :)  
Here goes...**

**A New Life  
Chapter One: A New Colleague**

It was one year after the fall of the Dark Lord, and Hermione Granger had just split from her boyfriend of 11 ½ months, Ron Weasley. And to be perfectly honest, things had not ended on peaceful terms, threatening her friendship, not only with Ron, but with Harry and Ginny too. She had really wanted to make the relationship work, but he was too much to handle. He always wanted what she wouldn't give him, which was sex.

As soon as the couple had their first kiss, Ron tried to pressure her into sex. He continued on, but Hermione wasn't ready. She had wanted her first time to be special, and it to be with the perfect person. Ron turned out to be the imperfect person.

'_I can't believe that Ron continued to pressure me into sex! Who does he think I am? Lavender Brown? That skank!'_ Hermione thought to herself as she walked into the Ministry of Magic, to start her usual day at work.

Ever since the war had ended, Hermione had been working in the Ministry of Magic, in the Law section. She had not started as the head of the department, but it was a goal she was inspiring to reach. As of now, she was working as a part of the team, where she looked over all of the laws, and sought out any changes to be made, etc. It was a hard job, but she enjoyed it, and she was hoping to get a few new laws passed that would ensure equal rights for everyone.

As Hermione walked into her office space, she could hear some of the women who she worked with gossiping.

"Have you heard that Draco Malfoy is no longer engaged to Astoria Greengrass? Her family apparently broke of the engagement after Theodore Nott proclaimed his love for her. That's what Rita Skeeter wrote in the article." Said Parvati Patil.

"I heard that the engagement was broken off because of his infidelity with her sister, Daphne." Hannah Abbott rebuked.

Hermione had to interject. It was none of their business, and they all had jobs to do. No matter what, she took her job very seriously, and she was the head of the small team, under only, her boss.

"It is none of your business, and you should all be working." Hermione snapped, while they looked at her dumbly. "So do your work!"

When all of the gossiping had died down, Hermione started her daily work. Today she was looking through a law passed in Voldemort's reign over muggle-born children. This law technically needed to be destroyed, but the Ministry was not at that stage just yet. They were still rebuilding after the war, so Hermione had to find a way to rewrite this law, so it would not be incriminating for anyone. In the end, she hoped that she would be able to make the law to cover and help muggle-borns, instead of trying to kill them. While rewriting this law, Hermione hoped to abolish the term 'mudblood', but she knew that it would be a difficult task to complete.

'_If only I could completely change this. Make the term mudblood illegal. Make things easier for those who are like me. But a large portion of the Wizarding World are stuck in their old ways. Maybe if I had stayed with Ron, I would be easily able to change these things. No. I will NOT go running back to him. He never listened to me. He ruined it for himself...'_

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when the all too familiar ex, and now current girlfriend of Ron Weasley came running in. Lavender Brown. Oh how Hermione hated her with a vengeance, but seeing as she was at work, she supposed she better be civil to the 2 sickle whore.

"Hi Hermione! I have come to give you a message on behalf of Ron. You know, he still doesn't shut up about you. Makes me wonder sometimes why you left him. I really don't know why, he is so great in bed-" said Lavender as Hermione cut her off.

"Lavender, I don't need to know. And the reasons for me leaving Ronald are purely none of _your_ business. And you can tell _Ronald_ that he is a big boy now, and he can come and deliver his _own_ message to me." Hermione snapped.

Lavender turned tomato red with embarrassment. She wasn't used to being talked down to, and in front of a large number of her friends. She gave Hermione the letter and the box before she muttered "Uh, well I need to go now," and hurried out of the room.

Hermione smirked to herself, and went to read the letter from Ron.

_Hermione,_

_I am really sorry about how things ended between us, but I still really don't know what went wrong... _[Well you are obviously a blithering idiot Ronald]. _I'm also sorry that I sent the note and your stuff with Lavender, but I really couldn't face seeing you right now. It still hurts to think that you don't want me anymore, but I hope we can still be friends._

_Anyways, I have packed the last of your stuff that was at my house into the box. I thought it would be rather inappropriate to still have it at mine, especially seeing as I am now with Lavender. I really don't want to have to do this Hermione, but I suppose I have to._

_Don't forget to go and visit Mum sometime soon. She misses having you around Hermione. And Ginny too. In fact, everyone at the Burrow misses you. Send Mum an owl when you want to go, and she'll make sure Lavender is no-where near the Burrow, seeing as you don't like her all that much._

_I have to go now Hermione. Harry's getting impatient. We're off to see a Quidditich match. The same teams we saw in fourth year. Should be a good match._

_Hope to see you soon  
Ron_

Hermione smiled sadly to herself. This was why she loved Ron, minus the complete idiocracy he possessed. As Fred (rest his soul) and George would say, he was a blithering idiot. But things were not meant to be, much to everybody's disgust.

She placed the letter down on her desk, and started to look through the box of stuff Lavender bought in. In the box, there were the few clothes she had left at his house, some jewellery, a bottle of her favourite perfume, and some photographs of the two of them. This box held many memories. Mainly good memories, but being around the things that she had left at Ron's made her think of the bad times. The times that had began to occur too often for Hermione's liking. The times that had caused the relationship to wither away into what they had now.

While Hermione was away with the fairies, in the old fashioned muggle terms, the girls up the front of the office started giggling and gossiping, as they always did. The loud laughter Parvati brought Hermione back to reality.

'_Of course those women are off their work again. I still don't know why they're employed here. They never do any work. But it is not up to me. Though sometimes I wish it was... Oh, I suppose I had better see what all the commotion is about.'_ Hermione thought as she stood up from her desk.

She did not need to go far as when she stood up, none other than Draco Malfoy walked past. He hadn't changed a bit since she last saw him. The usual smirk, plastered on his face and the dull look in his eyes. It was definitely a wonder as to why he was visiting this sector of the Ministry, but it was none of her business, nor any of the women she worked with.

The chattering and giggling started up again as soon as Draco had walked into the head's office. Hermione only rolled her eyes, and started to walk towards the other women's desks.

"Do you lot ever do any work?" Hermione rudely asked in the middle of their conversation.

"Come on Hermione! Have a little fun, and a little gossip never hurt anyone" Katie Bell teased. "We all want to know why he is in this department, and I am sure you do too."

Hermione had always wondered why she was working in this department, instead of the Quidditich department. But Katie did her job well, when she wasn't gossiping. It was suspected that Katie had joined their team to try and equalise women's quidditch rights, but Hermione never spread or encouraged gossip, and she did not fell that it was her place to ask. Katie was added to their department for a specific reason, which was none of her concern.

"I'm pretty sure any form of gossip hurts people, Katie. It's not wise to be gossiping at work, especially about someone who is on the other side of the door that is ten meters away." Hermione said calmly. It wasn't her place to start a fight.

"Yes, we all know your opinions about gossip Hermione." Said Hannah. "I suppose you actually came down here to tell us to do our work, and not gossip. Despite what you may believe, we do actually do our work. It's called multi-tasking."

"Well maybe, if you didn't act like you never did work, I mightn't have to act like the bad person, constantly telling you to do your work." Hermione snapped, as she got angrier and angrier.

"Are you calling me incompetent Hermione?" Hannah asked.

"Where on earth did you get a stupid idea like that from? Oh I know, your two-sickle whore, Lavender Brown." Hermione spat.

"How dare you insult my friend! Just because she actually gave Ron what _he_ wanted, unlike _you_ doesn't mean you get to slander her." Hannah retorted.

"Then why don't you keep your nose out of my business, and GET BACK TO WORK!" Hermione spat loudly, just as she stormed back to her small office.

'_That should keep them quiet. How _dare_ they stick their fucking noses into _MY _personal business?! I stay out of theirs, so they can bloody well stay out of mine.'_ Her body language indicated that she was in a foul mood, and she really was fuming inside.

Hermione decided to distract herself from her problems and her team mates by focussing on her task at hand. In order to do that, she had to move the box of memories from the top of her desk to the floor, where hopefully she wouldn't have to face them. Feeling rather lazy, Hermione used magic to do a simple everyday task, which normally she would do, but she really wasn't in the mood. Instead of focussing on her thoughts, she turned to her work, which was the more important part at hand.

Five minutes into her work, the head's door opened, and Draco Malfoy walked out. But he didn't walk very far, until he was uncomfortably standing in her office doorway, looking at Hermione straight in the eye.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a dry tone without raising her head. She was too focussed on her work to bother about a slimy little ferret.

"Your head of department has ordered that I am to work with you. Here is the note to prove it if you don't believe me." Draco said uncomfortably before adding "I hope we can overcome our differences Granger."

He walked over to her desk and placed the note down, where she dropped what she was doing in order to pick the new note up.

_Ms Granger,_

_I am sorry about the sudden addition of Draco Malfoy to your small office, but it is essential to our work. As you know, Mr Malfoy was indeed a Death Eater, and due to the lack of crimes committed, his trial was only recently held. He has been sentenced to work in our department until further notice, and it was a requirement of his probation that he was to work with you._

_I know that this pairing is not ideal, as I know you have both had differences in the past, but you must put them aside and work together. You have a big assignment coming up, which both of you will need to focus fully on _together.

_As soon as you receive this letter, you can magically make your office space bigger, and the new furniture for Mr Malfoy will appear. _

_Oh, and Ms Granger, your outburst in the office under normal circumstances would result in a suspension or a formal apology. But seeing as you are going through a personal tragedy, I will allow it. And from what I heard, you put them in their place._

_Once again, thank you Ms Granger_

_Head of Department._

With that, Hermione's jaw dropped, and Draco Malfoy smirked his usual asshole smirk.

"Hello partner."

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter One :D  
Just to clear something up, the Head of Hermione's department is to remain anonymous for now...  
Please review! It would be a great help :D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Troublesome Colleague

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am really sorry that I haven't updated recently D: I am in the middle of exams and study leave and I may have gotten into trouble for procrastinating. But it's here now!  
Enjoy**

**A New Life  
Chapter Two: A Troublesome Colleague**

"_Hello partner."_

With those two words, Hermione's jaw remained at the floor. She couldn't believe that she was to work with the asshole that tormented her throughout her six years at Hogwarts. He had tormented her with the nickname, if you could call it that, _mudblood_. The only 'good' thing about Draco Malfoy was that he hadn't dobbed her, Harry or Ron into Bellatrix. He had kept that one quiet, enabling them to continue on the search for Horcruxes.

"Granger! Are you going to enlarge the office? Or are you going to sit there staring at my insane body?" He smirked in his usual Malfoy fashion.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, and she mumbled the spell to enlarge the office space. As soon as she had murmured the spell, the standard office equipment appeared in the office. Draco looked in horror at the furniture that he was supplied with. Of course that wouldn't be good enough for the Draco Malfoy, who was brought up with everything that he could want.

"Is there something wrong Malfoy? Not quite used to anything below the so called standard? Grow up and get to work." Hermione spat at Draco. No matter what, this was still her office, so he was going to listen to her.

"Well seeing as you are practically asking about my tastes in furniture, I will _gladly_ explain them to you Granger. I grew up where we did not have shit furniture. Our furniture was made from the highest quality wood, and made by the experts. We will only ever have the highest quality items in our house, and that will never change. But I suppose that this will do until I can get some replacements."

"Why can't you just be thankful that you have furniture and a job? Or would you rather be sitting in Azkaban?" Hermione fumed. "I'm sure you've got the better option, even though _you_ don't deserve it."

With that, Hermione walked out of her office, slammed the door and headed down to the bathroom. She needed time to think and clear her mind. Working with Malfoy was going to be difficult, and Hermione believed that both her and Malfoy needed time to clear their minds before they were to work together in an enclosed space.

* * *

After Hermione had stormed out of their, well her office, Draco had decided to sit down and rest his feet. Instead of sitting down at his desk, he sat down at Hermione's desk. He knew he shouldn't have sat there, but he wanted to. This is the first time he had seen Hermione since the battle at Hogwarts, and boy she had changed. She was no longer the bushy haired mudblood that he had grown up to despise. She had grown into a beauty with a fiery temper he knew he couldn't resist.

Sitting at her desk made him feel somewhat happy. It smelt like her, which he knew held memories of happiness, something that he had wanted for a long time. He didn't have any from when he was a child, so he wanted to make happy memories for himself, and for any children he was to have.

Draco spied the photos that decorated the top of Hermione's desk. Of course, they were of her with Harry and Ron, along with Ginny. There were also photos that didn't move, which he presumed that they were of her and her parents. She looked so happy in them and it made Draco rather sad.

Draco had always wanted happy moments with his family, especially to make his mother and father proud, but he had never once made his father smile. He had always managed to disappoint Lucius, and Narcissa had always stood by him. But now that his father was finally in Azkaban, he hoped to finally make his mother proud.

Draco did eventually push these feelings aside to continue looking through Hermione's desk. He only looked through what was on the top, not wanting to look through her private drawers. He spied a law that she was currently working on, a law about muggle-borns. He knew that she would be able to get that changed to better their support and environment. It was a huge part of her life, and he knew full well that she would do whatever it takes for those laws to be changed.

As Draco moved from her desk to his, he saw the box of Hermione's belongings from Ron. The letter was conveniently sitting on the top, and Draco carefully picked it up. He saw that in the box was things that obviously belonged to Hermione, and he presumed that they had been returned to her from someone. But from whom, he did not know.

Draco carefully opened the letter addressed to Hermione, knowing that he should not be reading her personal mail. But he just had to know who had returned her stuff to her. After quickly skimming through the letter, he realised that Hermione and Ron had broken up, and he was returning her belongings to her.

'_That's could explain why she is in such a bad mood. But I honestly cannot believe that her and the weasel broke up. Maybe that might mean that I can finally act on the childhood crush I had on her. I did only really like her for her intelligence, but I will admit, she did get prettier as she got older, and she looked stunning at the Yule Ball in fourth year. And she has carried on that beauty to know..'_

Draco trailed off in thought but remembered to put the letter back to where he found it, which he did in the nick of time as Hermione walked back into the office, with Harry Potter in tow.

* * *

Hermione stormed out of the office while slamming the door behind her. She continued to walk down to the bathroom so she could clear her head.

'_Why do I have to deal with Malfoy? He is an arrogant git and I really don't know how I am going to work with him in an enclosed area. This is going to be hell. But I guess this day has not gone well...'_

Hermione reached the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face to try and calm down. But the problem was that she couldn't. She was so upset at how Lavender had treated her, and the way the other girls in her department had stuck their noses into her business.

Hermione was not a bad employee. She worked hard, kept quiet, and most certainly did not spread gossip around about her colleagues. She was one of the best witches at the Ministry and she worked hard to keep that title. She had always done the right thing, even if it did mean dobbing a workmate in for doing something wrong. But that was only done in extreme emergencies, and Hermione had only had to it once. And they had kept it anonymous. She really couldn't see why the others were suddenly being so cruel to her. They were supposed to be her friends.

'_I miss Harry, Ron and Ginny. I wish I could see them. They would be able to help my get through this bullshit I have to deal with right now. Well, Ron wouldn't be able to help me right now. I did insult his new girlfriend, so that probably won't help. But Ginny always knows what to do, especially when it comes to boys. Oh I wish I could see her now...'_

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, straight into Harry.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Harry exclaimed, as he encased her in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you too Harry. I was just thinking about you and how much I miss you, as well as Ginny, and even Ron. I need to talk to you. I have a few problems..."

"Of course you can talk to me Hermione, I'm always going to be here for you." Harry said as he smiled gently.

"Well, my first problem is, I got a visit from Lavender today. She was dropping off my stuff that had been left at Ron's house. He didn't even have the decency to do it himself. And then an argument started out between me and the other girls about Lavender and Ron, and I may have called Lavender a 'two sickle whore'."

Harry was fuming. "I had told Ron that he should come and give you your stuff back, and hopefully talk to you, but he really is a blithering idiot and sends Lavender to do it, knowing full well that you two don't get along. Don't worry Hermione, I am going to talk to him tonight, and he will definitely regret doing that. And with calling Lavender that, I am proud of you. So don't over think that. Next problem..."

"My second problem is that I am now working with none other than Draco Malfoy. My boss wants us to work together and I can't change it. I have to work in my office with that git, and we're supposed to be working on an assignment together soon, and it will need our full attention for it. Please save me out of this." Hermione pleaded with Harry.

"I'll come to your office with you. I'm sure it won't be too bad, and you know, if he pisses you off too much Hermione, you can always hex him. You are called the brightest witch of our age for a reason." Harry said as he smiled brightly.

They walked back to Hermione's office together chatting happily, discussing anything and everything. When they reached the office, Hermione walked in first, with Harry in tow.

* * *

"Potter, what a lovely surprise to see you here." Malfoy said with the sarcasm practically dripping of the words.

"The feelings mutual Malfoy." Harry replied, casually keeping his cool. " So why are you here bothering Hermione?"

"I am here because I have to be. I escaped Azkaban and as a part of my probation, I have to work in this department with Granger. I get no say in the matter, and I don't know why. So are there any more stupid and boring questions that you have for me Potter?"

"You should learn some manners soon Malfoy. Hermione wasn't called the brightest witch of our age for nothing, and I know that she will hex you if you step out of line. Oh, and I am sure you would rather stay on the good side of Minister Shacklebolt." Harry snapped at Malfoy. " Hermione, I think you have things under control know, but you know to come and get me if things get bad. I need to be going now, so goodbye Hermione."

"Goodbye Harry." Hermione said as she closed the door behind Harry.

Hermione returned to her desk where she continued to work in silence before Draco interrupted her.

"Granger, are you going to give me any work to do, or shall I continue to sit her bored shitless?" Draco half asked, half whined.

"You're a big boy now Malfoy, you can entertain yourself for a while. Especially until I am actually given work for you to do." Hermione snapped back.

She continued to work silently while Draco drew some interesting pictures on his piece of parchment. Suddenly, a barn owl flew in the open window with a package attached. As Hermione was engrossed in her work, Draco accepted the package. He was able to, it was addressed to the both of them.

_Dear Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger,_

_Here is your new assignment. You are to work at changing the equality laws in marriage, sex and blood status. In order to change the minds of the older generations, the two of you must fall in love, plan a wedding and hopefully conceive a child within the next 18 months._

_I understand that this will be a difficult task for the two of you, but if you are successful, you will change a good portion of the Wizarding World. It will make the world for future generations a better place for all._

_You have a de-briefing tomorrow a 9am in my office. I will explain the task in full and answer any questions that you have._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister for Magic_

_P.S. The marriage between the two of you will be until death. There is no divorce. Consider this your warning._

Draco almost dropped the letter.

"Granger, we have a problem."

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter Two :D  
Thank you to ****GottaGetBackUp**** and NazChick for my first two reviews! You guys are fantastic!  
Please review! It would be a great help :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Task

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am really really really really sorry that I haven't updated recently D: Please don't kill me!  
Enjoy**

**A New Life  
Chapter Three: The Task**

"_Granger, we have a problem."_

"What Malfoy? Can you not entertain yourself for five minutes?" Hermione spat at Draco.

"Obviously I can Granger, but this is a bigger problem and it's addressed to you. Or would you rather ignore the fact that _we_ are supposed to fall in love with each other and be the big happy fucking family neither of us wants to be?" Draco spat back.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING JOKING ME! Oh dear Lord, please tell me that he is kidding and he was only trying to get my attention..." Hermione trailed off.

"Bad luck Granger. You're stuck with me." He smirked. "And before you jump to anymore fucking conclusions, read the stupid letter."

Hermione snatched the letter out of Draco's hand, while ignoring his petty comments. As she read the letter, her eyes widened in absolute horror. She couldn't believe that she was being forced into this. They couldn't make her marry her childhood enemy. They just couldn't. It is completely unethical to force them into a marriage that neither of them wanted to be in.

Hermione started to feel light headed and the room started to spin. Soon the room was black and Hermione's head found the floor.

Draco didn't know what to do, at first, but he soon regained his senses. He thought that it would be a good idea to support her head. Once he had checked that she was ok, he went to find Harry Potter for some reluctant help.

HGDM

Harry Potter was sitting at his desk when a very flustered Draco Malfoy burst into his office, without knocking, one of Harry's pet peeves. Something that Harry picked up from Hermione and from his years at the Burrow, trying to have some special time with his long time girlfriend, and hopefully fiancée in the near future.

"Can I help you Malfoy? Just because you aren't busy, doesn't mean I'm not. And for future recommendation, knock before you enter, or didn't Mummy dearest teach you that?" Harry calmly stated.

"Don't you dare insult my Mother Potter" Draco spat at the only person that could help him right now. "I actually came because of Granger, not to disrupt your _important_ work."

"What's wrong with Hermione? If you can't get over the fact you're in a small office with her, that is nothing to do with me." Harry asked, with a small amount of panic in his eyes.

"We got a letter and something happened. In other words I...I...I-"

"Out with it Malfoy."

"Ineedyourhelp."

"Pardon?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"You could make this a lot more difficult you know that?" Draco asked. "I need your help because Granger fainted and I don't know what to do."

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Harry said as he grabbed his wand. "Come on then, let's go."

HGDM

When Hermione woke up, she wasn't in her office. Surprisingly, she was in her bedroom, in the apartment she shared with Harry and Ginny.

_I honestly don't remember getting here last night. The last thing I remember was reading a letter in my office that pretty much signed away the rest of my life._

Harry was sitting in the chair next to her bed and was awake, as per usual.

"Morning Mione. How are you feeling? You might want to get up. You have a meeting with Kingsley in an hour. I know it isn't ideal, but..."

"But what, Harry? He is trying to dictate the rest of my life! He wants me to marry Malfoy! We all hate him! He was a DEATH EATER!." Hermione pretty much yelled as she stormed off into the bathroom to get ready for the monstrosity that today would be.

_I can't believe Harry is supporting this. I just don't want to do this..._ Hermione thought as she broke down in tears in the shower.

15minutes later, Hermione walked out of the shower feeling squeaky clean but she was in a filthy mood. She dressed in muggle jeans and shirt, and then threw her Ministry Robes on over top.

She wandered down to the kitchen where Harry was sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet, without Ginny.

"Where's Ginny Harry?" Hermione questioned as she got herself some coffee.

"She stayed the night at the Burrow. She refused to stay in the house seeing as Malfoy was here until some ridiculous hour last night. He said he had to protect his fiancée."

"Ah right. Is that how I got home?"

"Yeah Mione. He barged into my office and actually asked for help. We brought you back here and gave you some Dreamless Sleep Potion so you could sleep well. It was actually his idea. He seemed rather worried. Well worried for Malfoy."

"Oh, thanks Harry." Hermione said as she looked at the clock. "I suppose we should head into work now."

Harry nodded as they headed towards the fireplace where they flooed to the Ministry.

"Will you walk with me to Kingsley's office Harry?" Hermione asked once they reached the Ministry.

"Of course Mione."

They walked in silence to the lifts and remained in silence until they reached Kingsley's office.

"Please be careful Mione. Don't do anything rash and just listen carefully. It will all be ok. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Thanks Harry" Hermione muttered as she hugged Harry to death.

"I have to go" Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek before he walked away.

Hermione took a deep breath and summoned her Gryffindor courage before she walked into the room. Upon entry, she saw Kingsley sitting behind his desk and Draco sitting across from him, drinking tea. At the sound of the door opening Draco turned around with a half smirk, half worried look on his face.

"Good Morning Granger. Glad you decided to turn up."

**A/N: I am honestly really sorry that it has taken me like three months to update D: Writers block sucks :(  
Sorry it's a bit shorter than it usually is, it's more of a fill in chapter.  
Fingers crossed a new chapter is up before I go to uni  
Mishimoosiemoo**


End file.
